Not Human
by GlitchRed
Summary: Light and dark have always been striving for power. Vying to beat the other out and claim the world as their own. What happens when the dark, is given to the lightest person on Remnant? (High key I was thinking what to put in this box for like 20 minutes straight, thats the best I could come up with. Oh, and the (9999) is for spacing, - isnt working and neither is the equal sign)
1. Chapter 1

(Hey guys! So, this is quite a different spin on the storyline of RWBY. So, lets get started, shall we?)

Salem sat atop of a hill. Her feet dangling off. Shes staring at the sunset. A war going off inside of her brain

 _"I know what I have to do, but I dont want to. Yes a new Angelic is coming, but why cant I fight her?"_

Another voice poked in, causing Salem to gasp in pain

 _"Because you do not hold the power to take this one down. This Angelic, is more demonic than any grimm you could ever concieve._ _Its time for you to give up these silly thoughts of yours. Destroying Remnant, what a joke. We both know you cant do that. Its time to let go, Salem. The next in line is waiting."_

Salem wiped a single tear from her eye, and stood up. She watched the sun fall. Salem took a step forward, and fell. Chasing the sun, as she stared at it she smiled. As as the sun was gone, so was she. Smoke flew from the cloak that once held a body.

The smoke rose, and slowly formed into a singular creature. A Nevermore. Larger than every other one of its kind, it has one job.

Find the inheritor, and deliver us upon them.

With one large shriek, it took flight, shaking the earth around it

(9999999)

Ruby slowly moved around her kitchen, the moonlight being the only thing illuminating the room. Being careful not to wake Yang, as she knows what happens.

 _"Blah blah blah, listen to me, im annoying, no cookies after midnight, bleh"_

Her pajamas made no noise as she crept up near the fridge. Each step bringing her closer to the sweet ecstasy that is the cookie jar.

Light shined from the jar. The shadows of Ruby's hands covered it as she reached. The cool porcelain stuck to her fingers

"Yesssss" She said, bringing the jar down. Opening it was hard, as any single sound could wake Yang.

Ruby got it open, and-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Screams flooded the house, ringing the ears of yang, who was already running from her room

"Whats wrong"

Ruby was clutching the jar against her chest, bawled up and rocking back and forth.

"Its empty, the jar is empty!" Ruby whimpered, tears coming down her face

"...Are you fucking kidding me?"

Ruby stood up

"I revealed what I had been doing hadnt I?" She chuckled nervously

"Yup, now come here"

Yang grabbed the girl by her arm, and dragged her back to her bedroom.

"Yang im sorryyyyyy"  
"Yeah, I bet you are"

Wiping her eyes with her free hand, Yang throws Ruby on her bed, turns away, and shuts the door. The click of a lock could be heard

"Shut up, go to sleep, and i'll get you in the morning!"

 _"sigh"_

Ruby covered herself with her covers, and slowly began counting how many stars there where outside her window.

A small movement begins to take form as her eyes close. It looks like a bird, far off in the distance.

It gets closer, and larger. Ruby only begins to take notice of this as she begins to fall to the night.

As her eyes close completely, the figure is right outside her window, going full speed, with its mouth open.

The Nevermore has arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

The Nevermore was approaching at full speed, blind to the window that kept it from Ruby. Its wings to its side, and its mouth wide open.

 _Crash!_

A large hole has been torn into the house where the sisters slept

Yang rammed the door open and watched in horror as her sister screamed. Ruby was holding onto a pipe exposed from the wall

The Nevermore had a hold of her leg, and wasnt going to let go. With one quick tug, the pipe snapped, and the Nevermore swallowed the girl whole.

"Ruby!"

(9999)

Its dark in here. Ruby knew that Yang could get her out. Ruby knew she wouldnt die today. "Its so warm in here"

Ruby's eyes slowly began to shut, as a voice began to whisper

 _"It is your turn, to hold the power. You will be the last. Make it count"_

(9999)

"You fucking bastard! I'll fucking kill you!" Yang yelled, beginning to run at the beast

The Nevermore let out a huge growl, causing Yang to stop running. She couldnt move. She couldnt, grasp what she was seeing. something completely unheard of, something completely insane.

The nevermore was fizzing. It looked like it was boiling. Patches of its flesh and skin where fizzing away into a thick smog that filled the room.

Soon, Ruby was revealed. She was laying there, asleep, atop a rectangular layer of flesh. Bits of it wrapped around her legs, arms and head, keeping her to the "Bed"

The smog was moving towards the girl. The flesh gripped tighter, and tighter. Until eventually, Ruby woke up. It tightened to a point to make her bleed, to break bones.

She screamed, tears running down her cheeks and onto the now bloodied floor.

The smog took notice of this, and moved towards the now open wounds.

Yang stood there. She didnt know what to do, the only thing that she could do is cry, and listen to the bones in her sisters body snap.

The smog entered Ruby's body, causing a more agonizing pain than anything she could ever experience. It felt like her very being was being torn apart.

"Make it stop, make it stop!" She yelled

The flesh that held her was starting to fiz away too, feeding the lessening smog cloud that entered her from every way possible.

Soon it was nothing, the last amount of smog had entered her.

Ruby lay amongst the rubble, eyes wide. She was shaking, twisting, gasping for breath, gasping for relief. Her wounds began to heal, her bones mended together again. One of her once silver eyes, now replaced with black and red. Small black marks, almost like vines, starting growing up her finger tips and legs.

Yang ran over to Ruby, who was staring at her sister as she hyperventilated.

"Yang, Yang what just happened. Whats happening!?"

"I, I dont know. We need to get you to Ozpin"

Yang helped Ruby to her feet, and got her to a seat. She opened the closet and grabbed a jacket and put it on the girl.

Yang couldn't help but notice, how similar the marks looked to a foe they had heard about her last school year. She picked the girl up, and carried her outside the house, not paying attention to the now gaping hole in her sisters room


End file.
